Pups and the Guitar Battle
This story was written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Please Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission and the OC's that aren't mine I got permission to use from the owners Characters: 1) Ryder 2) original 6 pups 3) Everest 4) Bullet 5) Primrose 6) Coppa (debut) 7) Anubis 8) Cleopatra 9) Sharren 10) Shira 11) Ruskin 12) Aryana 13) Smoky 14) Pup Summary: When Chase and Skye are out on a walk together they hear and see a pup playing guitar. He says he's the best until Chase challenges him to a guitar battle. Will Chase win and prove the pup wrong? Or will Chase lose the battle? Story: *It was a nice cool autumn day and Skye and Chase were out for a stroll around town* Chase: I love Autumn Skye: yeah hehehe but I love you more Chase: I love you too *they kiss and hear a sound* Chase: uh what's that noise? Skye: I don't know but it sounds awesome Chase: yeah let's go check it out Skye: okay! *with that they follow the sound and they see a pup playing a guitar* Chase: wow he's amazing Skye: yeah *the pup then notices Skye* Skye: he's amazing Pup: (finishes and goes to Skye) hi there Skye: hi Pup: you're the most beautiful pup I've ever seen in my life Skye: thank you but uh I have a boyfriend Pup: oh? Is he a loser? Chase: I am no loser Pup: hahaha can you play a musical instrument? Chase: yeah I can play a guitar too and I can play better than you! Pup: oh really I bet you can't Chase: I bet I can! Pup: okay then let's see who plays the guitar better Chase: you're on! Pup: yeah in 3 weeks at the stage oh and if I win I date the beautiful pup next to you Skye: *gulps* Chase: fine and if I win you leave us alone forever and you don't date Skye Pup: fine deal meet you at the stage in 3 weeks oh and we'll perform our talents in front of the whole town Chase: fine challenge accepted Pup: good see you then! (Walks off) Skye: uh Chase you can't play guitar at all Chase: I know Skye: so why did you agree to that?! Chase: because he got me so angry Skye: Chase if you lose I have to date him Chase: I know there's a lot at stake *suddenly they hear another sound* Chase: is he really still here I thought he left?! Skye: let's go see *with that they followed the sound again* Skye: look Chase that's not him it's another pup Chase: yeah! *they walk over* Skye: wow she's good Chase: yeah she is *the pup stops playing* ???: hi there who are you? Skye: I'm Skye and this is my boyfriend Chase Chase: hi there ???: hi there Skye and Chase uh by any chance you two wouldn't happen to be part of my favorite group the paw patrol are you? Skye: yes we are why? ???: no reason just curious although I love your work I'm a big fan Chase: good so what's your name? ???: name is Coppa Chase: hi Coppa I see you know how to play guitar Coppa: yep my owner taught me she played guitar really well and I learned it from her Skye: awesome but can you please help Chase? Chase: yeah please I challenged this pup to a guitar battle and I don't even know how to play and it's in 3 weeks Coppa: wow 3 weeks he's being somewhat fair Skye: yeah I heard learning a whole song on guitar can take longer Coppa: yep let's get started Chase: thank you Coppa: no problem I love teaching people and pups music hehehe Skye: come with us to the lookout Coppa: okay (puts her amp and guitar away) Chase: let's go Coppa: okay (she pushes her cart along as she walked with Skye and Chase) *soon they all reach the lookout* Smoky: hahaha Aryana you can't catch me! Rocky: or me! Aryana: haha oh yeah? Rocky & Smoky: yeah! Aryana: (pounces on to both of them) got you both! Smoky & Rocky: darn Aryana: hahaha *soon the three walk up to them* Chase: hi pups Aryana: hi uh who's that? Smoky & Rocky: yeah who are you? Coppa: I'm Coppa Chase: she's going to help me Rocky, Smoky & Aryana: it's nice to meet you Coppa: you 3 too Rocky: uh Chase did you say here to help you? Chase: yes Aryana: with what? Skye: he made a bet with some pup that he can play the guitar better than him and if Chase wins he has to leave us alone because he likes me but if Chase loses then I have to go out with that pup Smoky: uh why would you do that you can't play guitar! Coppa: that's why I'm here to help I can play the guitar Rocky: you can? Coppa: yes and I'll show you all soon *soon Shira, Zuma, Primrose, & Bullet walk up* Zuma: hi dudes what's up? Shira: and who's that? Coppa: I'm Coppa hehehe Bullet: nice to meet you I'm Bullet Primrose: I'm Primrose and I'm Zuma's sis Zuma: I'm Zuma Shira: and I'm Shira Skye's sis and uh well Aryana's girlfriend Coppa: nice to meet you all and is Shira okay? Skye: my sis is scared because she was bullied when we were little and is scared to tell people that she's lesbian because of that Coppa: I do not mind at all you love who you love Shira: thanks Coppa: no problem *she sees the other pups playing* Coppa: uh who are they? Bullet: oh that's my brother Ruskin he's a shy pup around new pups and people Coppa: oh okay Chase: that's Marshall, Rubble, Cleopatra, her owner Sharren, Anubis, & Everest* Coppa: that's a lot of pups hehehe Rocky: yeah we have a lot of pups Smoky: hehe yep but some aren't on the team for example our cousin Anubis isn't on the team but he's a good pup to have around Coppa: I see come on Chase let's go into the back Chase: okay *they walk into the back and the others walk up* Ruskin: hi pups uh where's Chase? Skye: he's in the back with a new pup Ruskin: a n..new pup?! Bullet: it's okay bro she's nice Sharren: what's her name? Shira: Coppa Cleopatra: I like that name Everest: I agree Rubble: wait why did they go into the back? Marshall: yeah? Aryana: well you see (explains what they told them) Anubis: wait what?! Marshall: is Chase nuts?! Sharren: I guess so Skye: he did that because he annoyed him Ryder: (walks over to them) hi pups what's up? Shira: hi Ryder Cleopatra: well... Ryder: you all alright? Skye: well you see? *explains everything* Ryder: what?! He can't play a guitar! Skye: well that's why Coppa is here she'll help him Coppa: (walks over) hi guys uh I'm set up want to see what I will teach Chase? Ruskin: h..hi Coppa Coppa: hi Ruskin I know you're scared because I'm a new pup your bro told me and Chase told me all of your names as well Marshall: okay let's go Ryder: yeah this will be awesome *with that they all went to the back* Shira: whoa you have your own electric guitar and amp?! Coppa: *giggles* yes Skye: wow sis I didn't know you that stuff Shira: I know some stuff Ryder: hahaha Coppa: (plugs her guitar in) okay who's ready to hear what I got? All: we do! Coppa: alright then! (She plays her guitar) All: wow! Coppa: (stops) there is a definite way for Chase to win Chase: how? Coppa: there's a riff that is really hard to play that I can play my owner taught it to me but the good thing is only a few can play it Chase: you have to teach me! Coppa: okay I will but it takes a while so let's see what you do this week okay? Chase: okay Coppa: (plays a chord) that was a chord Chase: okay Coppa: try it Chase: okay (plays the chord) wow I did it! Coppa: wow he's a fast learner Aryana: I'd say so Smoky: yeah Ruskin: y..yeah *they keep practicing every day and Chase had learned the hardest riff to play* Primrose: today's the day Chase: yeah three weeks went by fast Shira: you can do it Ryder: yeah she's right Everest: we better go Anubis: yep *with that they all got in their trucks with Anubis riding with Rocky* *meanwhile at the stage* Pup: where is he it's almost time?! Huh well he must've chickened out Hahahaha *just as he said that they all pulled up* Chase: I don't have a guitar to play Coppa: use my amp an electric guitar Chase: thanks! Marshall: go get him Zuma & Rubble: yeah you can do it Chase Chase: thank you all very much especially you Coppa Coppa: no problem Skye: wait Chase Chase: yes Skye? Skye: (kisses him) good luck baby Ruskin: I f..feel more comfortable a..around you Coppa b..but I'm still a l..little nervous Coppa: it's okay Ryder: let's go watch All (but Ryder): right! *they go into the crowd* Pup: well well well looks like you made it I thought you chickened out on me Chase: grrrrr I would never! Pup: good (into a microphone) hi everyone we are here to show you who is the best of the best on a guitar! Audience: yay!!!! Pup: if it's okay with my opponent I'd like to start Chase: go ahead Pup: (plays a chord) Chase: hehehe that's it? Pup: we are going to work our way up to the harder stuff Chase: okay! (Plays a chord) Pup: not bad (plays 2 chords) Chase: oh really? (Plays 3 chords) Pup: grrr show off! (Plays a riff) Chase: (plays a riff) well? Pup: not half bad? (Plays a harder chord) Chase: you're good but not great! Pup: what do you mean? Chase: this is what I mean! (Plays the hardest riff you can play on a guitar) Pup: what?! Chase: your turn Pup: I can't beat that! That's the hardest riff to play?! Coppa: yes he did it! Ryder & Everest: alright! Smoky, Aryana & Rocky: yahoo! Rubble & Zuma: go Chase!! Chase: you scared?! Pup: I..I...I forfeit you win! Chase: hehehe thank you and bye bye Pup: grrrr this isn't the last you heard of me! (Runs off the stage with all of his equipment) *Ryder , Sharren and all of the pups run on the stage to him* Sharren & Cleopatra: you did an amazing job Chase! Skye: honey you did it! (Runs to him, hugs and kisses him) I'm so proud of you! Chase: thank you hon but I couldn't do it without Coppa's help Ryder: speaking of which lets go home All (but Ryder): okay! *with that said they all go back to the lookout and go up to the top* Anubis: why am I up here I'm not apart of the Paw Patrol? Ryder: we want you here now Coppa Coppa: (steps forward) yes? Ryder: because you helped Chase out how would you like to become a Paw Patrol member you will be our music teacher pup Coppa: oh yes yes yes!!! (Jumps into Ryder's arms and hugs him) thank you! All (but Coppa and Ryder): yay Coppa! Ryder: hehehe okay okay here's your collar and pup tag and here's your pup pack Coppa: thank you all again! All (but Coppa): your welcome *with that they go into the backyard and listen to Coppa play her guitar until bed time* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox